galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Marinte Dupain Cheng/Abilities
as a civilian Marinette has an exceptional talent in fashion design, able to sketch ideas in a notebook after getting inspired by her surroundings,62 and sewing by hand or with a machine. She usually wears her own creations and makes clothing for others. She also can create graphic designs using a computer, such as albums covers. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when her pigeon-styled derby hat was good enough to be recognized by the famous professional designer, Gabriel Agreste, despite the fact that she had never made one before. According to Audrey Bourgeois, the harshest fashion critic, she didn't see other talents as great as Gabriel Agreste until she met Marinette. Since "Reflekdoll", Marinette is working on a website to show off her designs. Although she is absent-minded, Marinette is clever and quick-thinking, as shown when she hid her signature in her hat when Chloé stole her design, which exposed her. Many of her friends describe "she is always able to come up with the right plan at the right time". Despite being amnesiac from the effects of Oblivio's powers, she outsmarted the villain while they were looking for her and Adrien. Ladybug's resourcefulness is more obvious when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm, most of her plans being outside the box, yet risky and complicated. She also managed to trick Cat Noir into believing she isn't Marinette. According to Alya, Marinette always gets a high score on the school tests. Ms. Bustier said that she had answered each question on the last test correctly. Even in her civilian form, Marinette has high stamina, endurance, and agility, running long distances without stopping in several episodes. She is naturally flexible, being even more flexible as Ladybug because of her enhanced physical abilities.63 She is also quite stealthy, frequently sneaking up on Adrien and other people without being noticed. Marinette is very good at sports, being quite good at ice-skating and dancing. She has good reflexes, being on par with Adrien despite fencing for the first time. In "Kwamibuster", due to her high stamina, endurance, and mental resistance, Marinette was able to handle the strain and/or use of multiple Miraculous at one time with minor fatigue. From Master Wang Fu, Marinette learned the history of the kwamis and their Miraculouses. Her knowledge extends to the spells such as the incantation needed for the wish-granting power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. However, as Fu's understanding is limited, Marinette's training might be incomplete. Marinette is very skilled at video games, easily beating Max at Ultimate Mecha Strike III and getting the highest score in the entire school. As complemented by Adrien, Marinette is an excellent baker. She knows both approaches, modern and traditional, on baking, as well as how to handle cooking facilities. She makes "magicroons" for Tikki, containing all the power-ups from Miraculous spellbook. In "The Puppeteer", it is revealed that Marinette can whistle. Not as good as Lila, she is adequate at acting or deceiving people especially akumatized villains as apart of her plans to defeat and save them. She is also working on learning Mandarin Chinese with her mother's help mentioned in her Instagram post. As Ladybug adybug has much more enhanced physical skills, such as speed and agility. These abilities allow her to run on walls and react to and evade light-based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times her height and length. Similar to a real ladybug, she can climb up surfaces without her yo-yo.64 Her increased strength allows her to do things such as using her yo-yo to pull a large robot onto the ground, as well as break Cat Noir's nearly unbreakable staff and an oyster's pearl using only her fingers. Her near-invulnerability and great durability to physical damage65 allows her to jump off of 2 story buildings and land without issue and survive to fall off of one, as well as seemingly survive to fall at a height of at least several stories. She can even handle temperatures as severe as absolute 0. Ladybug is skilled in hand-to-hand combat when fighting villains or Cat Noir when he ends up being controlled by one. Even out of "Aqua Mode", she is a good swimmer. Ladybug has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, a slicer even against solid materials, and a shield if she spins it fast enough. Her yo-yo also can work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself. After an akuma or amok is released from its corrupted object, Ladybug can open her yo-yo, to catch it, and remove the energy-charged it with, releasing it as its original form. In other episodes, she can fight exceptionally well with other weapons besides her yo-yo and is good at dual wielding despite having little to no training.66 Her special power, Lucky Charm, creates an object that helps her to achieve her goal, it often being to stop a villain. Though usually confused at first, her creativity and cleverness help enable her to perceive where the object can be used to help her achieve her goal.67 However, Lucky Charm drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert to an enormous swarm of ladybugs and fix all of the damage done since the villain appeared. Aqua Form accessing her aqua powers, Ladybug has the ability to breathe underwater and has enhanced swimming capabilities due to the fins on her feet. Ice Form When accessing her ice powers, Ladybug has the ability to handle extremely low temperatures, as well as move freely and quickly on the ice with her ice skates. Lady Noir Marinette transforming into Lady Noir while as Reflekta. Lady Noir has the same abilities as her partner, such as more enhanced skills; like speed, agility, and strength that she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. She has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, night vision, and super stealth like a cat. Like Cat Noir, Lady Noir can use her staff efficiently, wielding it as a sword, being able to spin it at high speeds to form a shield, and taking advantage of its length-changing features. To travel long distances, she uses her staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. Her special power, Cataclysm, allows her to negatively affect anything that she touches with her ring hand. However, using Cataclysm drains her Miraculous' power, causing her to revert back to Marinette five minutes afterwards, so she has to use it wisely. As Mutimouse Multimouse has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. Her special power, Multitude, allows her to turn into a number of tiny clones of herself. The clones are small, a lot smaller compared to the Kwamis. In order to activate her power, Multimouse takes several jumps using her jump rope (her tool), which makes her bottom section of her legs shine and, her tiny clones were created and starts to appear. As the original size starts to shrink down and decrease, Multimouse has the ability to divide herself into smaller clones. All of them have the same costume, including the miraculous, but the original one wore all of the miraculouses, creating a difference between the rest of them. As Muktifix Besides the powers she has as Multimouse, Multifox possesses the power Mirage. She divided herself into tiny clones and gave the fox miraculous to one of the clones. By playing her flute, she produces an orange ball of energy at the far end of it and then throws it to create a hyper-realistic illusion. This illusion can disappear when touched or when Multifox undoes it by shouting out "Reality". As Muktinour Besides the powers she has as Multimouse, Multinoir possesses the power Cataclysm. As Cat Noir gave her the miraculous, she wore it around her waist. It allows her to negatively affect anything that she touches with her ring hand. While it is usually used to destroy objects, it can be used for a variety of different effects. Muktibug Besides the powers she has as Multimouse, Multibug possesses the power Lucky Charm. Still wearing her earrings after being set free, she used her powers to trap the akuma and purify it. Dragon bug Besides the powers she has as Ladybug, Dragon Bug possesses the powers of the Dragon Miraculous Superpower. It allows her to use the power of the Water, Wind and Lightning elements and even combine them with her yo-yo to make a shield. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Females